


[翔润]樱井们的茶话会

by anntx



Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 多宇宙/时间线联谊。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193477
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]樱井们的茶话会

**Author's Note:**

> 镜像篇：松本们的茶话会

听见门铃响时樱井以为是松润又跑来玩。上周打脐钉的地方愈合不太好，猛然起身牵扯到伤口让他“嘶——”地倒抽一口凉气。  
门外站着的那位则让樱井差点没呼出这口气。  
你是谁啊？？？心中隐约有答案却依然必要的问题，他在心中大叫“老爸你什么时候给我搞出个没见过的哥哥了！”——这张脸、这张脸！这张不能说毫无关系、只能说一模一样的脸——现在来澄清只是巧合，樱井自己也不会相信。

年长些的客人似乎并无意外，对着与自己相似度极高的面孔笑了笑、主动开口打招呼，“你好？具体情况之后再解释…我是樱井翔。”来不及思考重音重名的概率、樱井听见他继续补充，“…我知道你也是。”  
容貌复刻不足以让樱井接受彗星降临在这一夜，但床底书单的更新名录都一清二楚、还滔滔不绝数出更多出糗时刻以增强说服力——不想站在家门口回顾黑历史，他姑且认可了来人的樱井身份。

“所以二十代的我是这样？”被剧透人生的鲜有体验让人很难按捺好奇心，即使年长些那位及时喊停，还是含糊透露了“会出道”“做得不错”“功课要努力一点”…诸如此类，都是追问之下的成果。  
未来的父母亲、舞和修全关心过一遍，樱井犹豫再三，自认毫无破绽地举手提问：“那…松润呢？他还好、我是说，还联系着…你们现在怎么样？”  
的确合情合理，只是忘了面前坐着的正是“自己”。找不准落脚点的心思在二十代那位一派了然的目光中无所遁形，樱井垂下头颇有些懊恼，听见来自2009的好心预告：“他还在哦，”并不是能用欣喜形容的语气，“…合作伙伴的意义上，关系还不错。”

其他的呢？  
门铃声盖过了紧跟着的问话。看清门外状况后、樱井意识到急于藏起不速之客的焦虑实属多余——西装革履是父亲的风格，但那张脸——“打扰了、我是樱井翔。”  
果然。  
暂且把又一位[樱井氏]迎进客厅，樱井错觉塞满脑袋的疑问即将爆炸。新的樱井介绍说自己正作为议员活动，我又跑去从政了？职业跨度这么大没关系吗？——少年樱井的疑问显然让他不解，“我离开ジャニーズ事务所很久了，”平地一声雷，注意到两个年轻人的诧异、议员先生耐心解释：“大概是1998年？那之后专心在课业上，然后开始了现在的工作。”  
预备役アイドル樱井和アイドル樱井目瞪口呆。  
“那…你…”张口结舌的二人忽然注意到新访客指间一抹闪光——“你结婚了？！”  
议员先生坐下后仿若庄重商谈的气氛肉眼可见地缓和下来。“嗯？…是的，前些年在朋友的婚礼上找到了爱人。他是珠宝设计师，向我求婚就用了自己设计的戒指。”顺便进行了善意补充：“他叫松本润，平常喜欢让我们喊松润——都是樱井的话、你们说不定也会遇到？”  
不、是已经遇见了…看看二十代的自己又看看议员版本，樱井确实体会到多重宇宙的无限可能。

来自星云深处的惊喜远未结束。逐渐熟练地请又一位[樱井]落座时樱井率先调整好心态，总算保持冷静地听完了[樱井的世界]3.0版本——这位也是艺能界人士，但和ジャニーズ没什么关系，而是专职作为主播。  
“看来我们去过同一场奥运嘛、”主播先生看起来对眼下的状况接受良好，还有心情和二十代的自己击了个掌。不过…“有家室的男人可不能一直陪你们闲聊啊、”这位也是已婚人士，“润说晚上做了赤贝，本来想赶紧回家的。”不出所料、结婚对象也是[松本润]，在主播的描述中是一位把秀场作为舞台的模特儿。

听故事间隙主人家翻出了在涉谷拍过的大头贴。届于垂死挣扎与满怀期翼之间的复杂心态推着他将照片递给议员和主播先生：“这是我的…我认识的松润，名字一样的话、你们觉得也是他吗？”  
事实证明，浓颜帅哥无论时期职业都极具辨识度。

再次听见门铃响起时樱井可谓心情麻木。值得庆幸的是新的樱井似乎和他生活在同一条时间轨迹——1998、2009和2020版樱井的人生履历空前一致。大概被面前的两枚戒指刺激过度，小少年终于放弃矜持、直奔主题：“2020的松润怎么样了？…你们还好吗？”  
话音未落，他和其余三人一样、没有错过新客人无意识僵住的唇角。  
“很多事不太好剧透…”踌躇再三的答复模糊不清，“…他今年很忙，但没有不好。我们之间也没什么问题。”  
“还是没有在一起？”主播先生一针见血。相互了解过彼此经历，三十代樱井并未诧异这样的发问，“当然没有，”他摇了摇头，“我们的话、没有这个可能吧。”  
“没试过怎么下结论。不想还是不能？”樱井最了解樱井，即使不在同个世界，从其他两位的反应也多少推出端倪。主播先生意外热心，慷慨提供了自己的数条恋爱tips，直到原本断然否认的男人稍显动摇松了口：  
“非要说的话…前几天松润给了我一个问题。”  
“‘我们之间的关系是什么？’”  
“很简单的一句话吧？那时候却忽然觉得一时没法回答。”  
“仔细想想、不知道什么时候起，已经没有简单的答案了。虽然维持着微妙的平衡，都是大人了，心思也没那么好懂。”  
“不过…”被年长二十岁的自己盯住，樱井直觉他要语出惊人。  
“虽然这么说很不负责，我想这个答案你大概知道。”  
欸？  
“是你来告诉他的话，说不定能有不一样的故事。”就这么被擅自赋予重任了？

“知道自己是成年人就别把任务都扔给小孩子。”始终保持沉默在一旁观察的议员先生突然开口，“你会说话的吧——还有你，”矛头就这样对准了两位成年アイドル，“看起来也没有交流障碍，那就好好解决自己的问题啊？”  
至此、最后一位樱井发表了意见，别开生面的奇遇也趋近五方会谈——十代的樱井自己、二十代樱井、三十代樱井、主播樱井和议员樱井齐聚一堂，在沙发上排排坐。  
或者叫作由已婚人士指导的恋爱相谈。  
无名指上那枚指环圈住的不仅是幸福，也有两段人生中各自的跌宕。主播先生孽缘般纠缠不休的经历尚且能当作爱情喜剧，当议员先生讲到自己长达六个月的无对话时期，樱井忍不住默默想着“这沟通能力也别说我了”——他自觉和未来的自己列在了同一战线。

同样是[樱井氏]的缘故，即使他人的故事在樱井听来也莫名有代入感。那些兜兜转转的迷茫与彷徨甚至是能感同身受的——他正对同一个人怀着同样的情感。  
松润喜欢他，他已经知道。但未来的樱井、从政的樱井…他们让他意识到交换爱意后看遍风景、共度余生，这些并不理所应当。坦率告白在一起也许是不错的开头，可牵着手走过二十年或者更久，是在每个十字路口都选到正确方向才能获得的最终Bonus。  
多艰险、多诱人，堪比差之毫厘失之千里的赌局。樱井秉承家风、向来是非十足把握不出手的严谨策略家，只有这一次、他愿意推出所有筹码。  
这不是关于成功概率的考量，他想。这更像——如果是松润的话，无论如何也要伸手拉住他。樱井近乎盲目地祈祷：如果至少有两个樱井能做到，没理由我不可以。

思贝心切的主播先生第一个起身——“说不定开门就是新世界哦！”这么说着从外面关上了门。迫不及待重新打开那扇平平无奇的大门时、樱井们震惊地发现离开不过三秒的人已经不知所踪。  
看来这就是办法。  
挨个和“自己”告过别，折腾了一下午不能更身心俱疲的樱井把自己摔回沙发上。“叮铃铃——”  
垂在沙发边沿的手臂猛地一颤。不是门铃不是门铃…认出是座机铃声，他甚至分出一秒思考如果对铃声产生应激反应该怎么和父母解释——等等，这不会是“樱井翔”的电话吧？  
电话铃还在耳边回荡，丝毫没有停歇的意思。樱井苦着脸向听筒伸出手后清了清嗓子打算开口，却被电波那边的声音抢先——

“翔くん——！”


End file.
